


The Feeling of Home

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x12, Caitlin x Harry, Cosy nights, Dating, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Home, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intimacy, Love, One True Pairing, Remembrance, Returning Home, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: There's an almost sense of immediate relief that rushes over him, a sense of home that's been missing for the last few days.





	The Feeling of Home

**Author's Note:**

> The flash I do not own, the errors found lurking here, I do unfortunately.

Sliding his key into the door, Harry pushes it open and steps inside.  
  
There's an almost sense of immediate relief that rushes over him, a sense of home that's been missing for the last few days. It's followed by an instant feeling of guilt that lingers in the pit of his stomach but he tries to push it down and away. He has no reason to feel guilty. As he leans back against the door, dropping his bag to the floor, he looks around the open plan room before him. This place has become his home. He shouldn't feel at all guilty for moving on and making a life for himself. It's just the last few days have been tough but now, in this apartment, the tension that had settled within him, starts to fade away.  
  
Pushing himself off the door with a sigh, Harry steps out of his boots, kicking them aside into the hall closet. His jacket follows along afterwards, hanging neatly upon its hook. Closing the closet door, he makes his way through the quiet apartment, heading in the direction of the bedroom. As he draws nearer, the sound of the TV reaches his ears, long before he reaches the threshold of the room. He stops and looks inside. That feeling of home intensifies in his chest as he looks into the bedroom.  
  
The sight before him is definitely one for sore eyes. The room is dimly lit, candles casting a low glow, making the room feel even more warm and cosy. The news is playing softly in the background, detailing today's headlines but she's paying no mind to it. Instead her attention is focused upon that of the book in her right hand, the left securely cradles what he suspects is a mug of the herbal tea she favours to relax at night. He smirks as his eyes continue to roam over her, she's clad in a pair of grey short shorts, that barely reach mid thigh, leaving her long legs exposed to his gaze. Her top half though has every inch covered by one of his thick black knitted sweaters. It makes for a very tempting sight, seductive without even trying to be and if he wasn't as emotionally exhausted as he is, he'd crawl the length of her body, leaving kisses upon her long bare legs until he reached his goal but alas... that could come tomorrow.   
  
The heavy sigh that escapes him draws her attention away from the book, her eyes lifting to his and the smile that spreads onto her face when she sees him, leaves him almost breathless. God, how he's missed this woman.  
  
"You're back," she says softly, happily as she marks her page and sets aside her book.  
  
Harry moves away from the door and towards the bed. Leaning over, he braces his left hand on the head board behind her, dropping his head so his lips find hers. It's a soft and slow kiss, a welcome home on her part and an I missed you on his  all wrapped up in one. He pulls away with a satisfied groan, moving over her to collapse onto the bed beside her. He smiles as she follows, pressing herself against him as she kisses his cheek.  
  
"How's Jesse doing?"  
  
Harry sighs, dragging a hand over his face before turning onto his side, so he's face to face with Caitlin. "She's doing okay. I think every year it gets a little bit easier but still, mourning the loss of your parent, it's... always going to be with her. Especially on the anniversary of her death."  
  
Caitlin's sad sigh lingers between them. Lifting her hand, she runs her fingers through his unruly curls, trying to ease some of the tension she feels within him. "I understand. I'm glad she's doing okay." She tilts her head to kiss his chin delicately. "What about you?"  
  
What about him? He's been so focused upon Jesse the last few days that he hasn't really taken the time to think about how he truly feels. It still hurts and he imagines it always will. She was his wife, the mother of his brilliant daughter but that ever crushing feeling in his chest, the emptiness... it feels a lot less empty than it once did. He imagines it's due to this woman in his arms, watching him with wide, soft and concerned eyes. He'll always miss and mourn his wife but he's moved on. He's healing the emptiness within, filling his heart once more with love. Love for this stunning woman before him, who's opened his heart to love and happiness and filled his night sky once more with the sparkle of stars.  
  
He brushes aside a strand of hair that had fallen across her cheek. "I'm doing okay too. It was nice to see Jesse, to share stories about her mother, to visit Tess' grave. We left her favourites flowers, took a walk on her favourite beach. We celebrated her life and what we shared rather than mourned what we had lost."  
  
"I'm glad," Caitlin tells him softly. "It sounds like a lovely way to remember her." She brushes her fingertips along his jaw, her eyes sweet as they rest upon him.  
  
He stares back at her. And after a few moments of silence, he tells her, "I told her, you know."  
  
Caitlin furrows her brows, looking back at him in question. "Told who what?"  
  
Despite it not seeming that way at the time, it feels silly now, when he's about to admit it out loud. "Tess.... I told Tess about you when we visited her grave."  
  
"Oh," Caitlin murmurs in surprise. She stares back at him, obviously waiting for him to continue.  
  
"It probably sound weird but I..."  
  
"It's not weird, Harry. Of course it isn't."  
  
He smiles at her, reassured by her words which give him the confidence to continue. "I wanted her to know about you, to know how brilliant and beautiful, how special you are. That I've moved on like she would have wanted, to find a love again that..."  
  
"That?..." Caitlin whispers between them, gently prompting him to carry on.  
  
"That makes me happy and whole."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, closing the gap to kiss her. It's lazy but perfect, it says everything it needs to say. When he pulls away, he cups her cheek and smiles. "It's good to be home."  
  
Caitlin nods, her eyes a little more watery than before but neither acknowledge it. "It's good to have you home, this place has been far to quiet without you."  
  
"So, how has work been? Anything exciting happen while I was away? Any timelines change? Anyone in prison or at death's door?"  
  
Caitlin pushes at his chest playfully. "You need to have more faith in our capabilities," she tells him before pausing, "we did have a moment where Barry and Iris were kind of locked... inside of Nora's memories."  
  
Harry groans, pulling her closer towards him. "Do I even want to know?"  
  
"It was Sherloque's idea. A memory machine..."  
  
"A memory machine... that doesn't sound exactly safe."  
  
"Well no... we found out his partner died using it but alls well that end well."  
  
HR's words hang between them, both taking a moment to enjoy being back in each others arms after a few days apart.  
  
It's a few more minutes like this before Caitlin pulls away and Harry sits up against the pillows as she reaches once more for her book and mug, settling back against his chest as she carries on where she left off. Looking over her shoulder, he reads a few lines, his eyebrows rising further with every one.  
  
"What the hell are you reading?"  
  
Caitlin laughs, turning the book around to show him the front cover. "Uncaged desire. It's Mick's book. Barry let me borrow it."  
  
"Mick?" Harry asks, continuing to read over her shoulder. "As in Mick Rory of the legends? Heatwave?"  
  
"Yeah, turns out, Mick has a way with words." Caitlin looks back at him, to find him still reading the page. "It's surprisingly really good."  
  
"Hmm," Harry hums, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle. "Do you want to start at the beginning and read it together? I don't mind."  
  
"What? No."  
  
His denial is sweet and comical and it's so good to have him back home. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
That's as good as a yes, so she closes the book and moves to get out of bed. "Let me make a fresh cup of tea then we'll start. Do you want one?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Watching her leave the room to bring fresh tea, he swipes up the book and flicks through the first few pages. He's just finished reading the foreword and dedication when she returns, handing over his cup and settling back into his arms. Taking the book from him, she opens the page to the beginning and they start.  
  
As much as he loves making love with her and my God, he does. It's in moments like these that he relishes just as much, the intimacy of it all, something as simple as reading a book together. She's brightened up his life with her presence and love, something that he's going to hold onto for the rest of his life.  
  
The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this installment of our favourite couple. More will be along soon, as always. A post ep for 5x13 too.


End file.
